The Christmas Rose
by Micara
Summary: Fresh out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young Severus Snape is eager to prove himself to the Dark Lord. But will he be able to complete the mission he is given, no matter what the cost?


The Christmas Rose

Prologue

There he is again, the young woman thought anxiously, ducking her head as she shelved her goods. He had come into her store now three days in a row. He was handsome with his dark hair and dark eyes. He moved slowly but fluidly, looking at various bottles and then placing them back on the shelves. He had purchased three or four different things in his previous visits, but this time he brought asphodel and wormwood to the counter.

As he smiled at her, the young woman blushed and bagged up his items. "Do you harvest all these yourself?" he asked her.

"Oui," she replied, and handed him his change.

"Is this your shop or does it belong to your family?" he asked, smiling at her again.

"Eet is mine, sir," she responded, fluttering her light blue eyes. "My family is long gone."

The young man furrowed his brow. "But they were magical, were they not?" he asked seriously.

"Oui," she answered again. "My father was from a long line of wizards. And my maman was a natural witch, from zee forest," she responded, blushing again.

The young man straightened up and smiled, satisfied. "Beautiful Mademoiselle, I would be honoured if you would agree to have dinner with me tonight. You see, I am new in town and don't really know anyone..."

The shopkeeper smiled widely and brushed back her long blond hair. "Oui, Monsieur, I would like that," she replied shyly.

The young man smiled again, and after she had locked up he offered her his arm.

"My name's Tom," he said.

* * *

Severus Snape gazed dejectedly at the crumpled newspaper in his hand and took another gulp of wine. "Potter Weds Evans" read the headline of the wedding announcements, and it was followed by a photograph of James and Lily kissing and smiling happily. Severus grimaced and downed his glass. Refusing to look at the page again, he wadded it up and tossed it into the fireplace. A smashed glass succeeded it.

Severus had loved Lily since they were children. But now Lily would never be his, he had to accept it. Her heart belonged to his nemesis, James Potter. How this caused his insides to feel as if they were being eaten away. Most of the time, he put up his wall and allowed the misery to bubble away inside him. He welcomed it, used it in his practice of the Dark Arts.

But it was at night that the loneliness he felt truly set in, and he longed desperately for someone to cling to- someone to embrace him and love him completely, despite his many flaws. Something he had craved for a long time, but had never experienced- not even from his own parents.

Severus was an extremely self-aware man for being only 19- he knew he was flawed, and admitted it, if only to himself. He was all too aware of his unkempt appearance, his proclivity for meanness, his enjoyment for feeling superior to others. It was these things that he admitted, but also treasured about himself that made the Dark Arts such a good fit. Deep down, he knew what he enjoyed was wrong, but he had so little else in his life that he chose to ignore that annoying sentiment from within.

The mark on his left arm began to twitch. He was being summoned. He threw on his black coat and Disapparated.

He arrived at an abandoned house outside of Little Hangleton. The Dark Lord was sitting in a torn chair, petting his large snake Nagini.

"Severus, I have a mission for you. It is of the utmost importance," hissed Voldemort.

Severus bowed. "I am at your service, my Lord," he intoned.

Voldemort rose and reached one long, bony hand into his robes. "I need you to locate someone for me. Locate her, follow her, observe her. When the situation presents itself, gain her trust. Once you have done that, contact me." He handed Severus a picture of a smiling woman. She was very beautiful. It looked like an old photo.

"Her name is Gardenia DuBois. She would be in her 40's or 50's now," Voldemort stated. "Her last known whereabouts was a small wizarding village in France called Belle Foret. You may have to do some searching. I have entrusted this to you, Severus, because I know you are meticulous and patient. Take this." He thrust a bag full of galleons, sickles, and knuts into Severus' hands. "I will await word from you when you have found her."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bowed again and left the house, anxious to put Lily Evans Potter behind him and to prove himself to the Dark Lord.

* * *

POP! Severus had apparated into a clump of trees at the edge of the small village of Belle Foret. His black hair and robes blended into the darkness. Around him crickets chirped and forest creatures scurried. He climbed out of the bush and onto a dirt road which he presumed headed into town.

He hadn't been walking far when a few stores and buildings began to take shape around him. Compared to London, it was like going back in time. The roads in town weren't paved either, and the whole town was so small it could have fit comfortably inside Hogwarts. Severus surmised that it shouldn't be hard to find Gardenia around here. But it was late, and he needed to find somewhere to rest.

A sign hung at one of the buildings in the square read "Le Endormi Chat" and pictured a sleeping cat. Severus walked in and the bell on the door tinkled.

A balding wizard who had been sleeping in a chair jumped at the sound. He looked surprised to see someone standing before him. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "Bonne Nuit, Monsieur. Juste une pièce?"

Severus slapped several galleons down on the counter. "One room, please."

The innkeeper's eyes widened and stared at the gold. "Oh, you are Englishman. Welcome, welcome. How many nights, sir?" he bumbled.

"I'll let you know," Severus replied silkily. "May I have my key please?"

"Certainement." He grabbed an large, rusty key off of a peg on the wall. "Right thees way, please sir."

Severus followed the old wizard up a set of rickety stairs and to the first door on the right. The innkeeper opened the door to reveal a small, threadbare room. It reminded Severus a bit of home.

Once the innkeeper had left, Severus waved his wand and instantly all the candles within the room lit. The mattress creaked as he settled back on the bed, removing the girl's picture from inside his cloak. As he studied the beautiful girl's light eyes and pretty smile, he wondered who Gardenia DuBois was, and what she could have possibly done to cause the Dark Lord to pursue her so insistently. And most of all, he wondered what turning her over to the Dark Lord would mean, and if he would be able to do it.

* * *

The next morning, Severus stood impatiently at the front desk waiting for the old Innkeeper, who shuffled out of the back room nervously, looking at Severus with apprehension. Severus was used to this reaction to his appearance- he realized that he looked quite harsh and frightening with his long dark hair, black eyes, and hooked nose. He squashed down the feelings of regret at his appearance and embraced the intensity and intimidation that his looks lent him. It usually helped him on his quests. But perhaps not on this one.

"Ees everything alright, sir?" the Innkeeper asked him, his voice high and squeaky.

Severus ignored the question. He thrust Gardenia's picture forward. "Do you recognize this woman?"

The Innkeeper squinted at the picture. "No sir, no sir, I do not know her." He looked frightened, as if he feared that Severus might possibly hex him. "But sir, you might try at Le Chat Noir Cafe. Perhaps they know of her there."

Severus nodded and swept out the door. The sun was high in the sky, and the village looked like something out of a fairy tale book. The air was sweet and fragrant. Severus looked around and saw Le Chat Noir Cafe just across the square.

The cafe was bustling with activity. Severus located a small table in the corner. He tried to blend in but it wasn't very easy. Not a lot of people were wearing all black. Luckily, the waitress was so busy that she didn't give him a second look as he ordered his butterbeer. When she brought it to him, he stopped her.

"Madam, do you know where I could find Gardenia DuBois?" he asked.

The waitress gave him a thoughtful look. He was glad to see not a trace of suspicion in her eyes. "Gardenia? She hasn't been around these parts for some time. Why are you looking for Gardenia? To buy some magical herbs?"

Relieved that the waitress had unknowingly provided him a motive, he nodded. "Yes... I need some powdered root of asphodel... very rare where I come from."

The waitress smiled knowingly. "Yes, well, Gardenia's daughter is who you need to see. She lives in a cottage on the edge of town, right by the forest. You just follow that road there," she pointed, "and you can't miss it."

Severus thanked her, quickly drank down his butterbeer, and set out for Gardenia's daughter's cottage. This was indeed a break. She would most certainly know where her mother is.

He followed the dirt road out of town. The sun filtered through the trees, turning everything a mottled colour. There was no sound except for his boots trampling on the dirt and pebbles and an occasional bird flying overhead. Severus had the strange feeling that he was inside a painting or a picture book.

At last he spied a small cottage right on the edge of a lush forest. There was someone working in the yard. She looked up as she heard his footsteps. She wiped her hands on her apron and waved overhead. "Bonjour!" she called out. "Comment etes-vous?"

Severus walked up the cobblestone entryway to where she was standing. It was there he found himself face to face with a beautiful witch.

The resemblance to the witch in his picture was uncanny. Same long blond hair, same silvery-blue eyes, same beautiful white smile. She had a pink flower in her hair, and was wearing a white cotton dress with a pink apron tied around. She couldn't have been more than twenty. At her feet was a baby blue Puffskein, purring contentedly.

Severus was nearly speechless before her. He was only too aware at what an odd picture they must have made- the meeting of light and darkness.

"Er, are you Gardenia's daughter?" he asked, finally gaining control of his tongue.

Her eyes opened slightly wider in surprise. "Why, yes I am Camellia, her daughter," she answered in perfect English. "Do you know my mother?" she asked him.

Severus squirmed. "Well, no, not directly... sort of a friend of a friend... " He remembered his cover story. "I am in need of..." he pulled the most exotic plant he could think of out of his head, "Some Salvia Divinorum... and I was told she might be able to find me some." He panted as he got the story out.

"Magic Mint?" Camellia replied. "I have some in the greenhouse. I'll cut you a sprig. Follow me."

Severus was shocked. Salvia Divinorum was extremely hard to come by and was indigenous to Mexico.

He followed her into a greenhouse she had out back. Inside, he could barely contain his astonishment. Rare herbs from all over the world were growing in neat rows. She lead him straight to the Salvia Divinorum plant and began cutting part off, and he glanced around at all the herbs around it. Kratom, agrimonia eupatoria, prunella vulgaris... items he dreamed about getting his hands on for his potion stores, all right within reach. Was this what Voldemort wanted with her?

"This is amazing!" he was unable to stop himself from exclaiming. Camellia grinned and nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped up his Magic Mint. "Some of these have been in the family for ages, but some I have obtained myself- such as oxknee here." She pointed at a leafy green plant.

"Oxknee!" Severus exclaimed, gently touching one of the leaves. "This place is incredible. I could spend all day in here."

Camellia smiled at him. "As could I," she replied. "It's nice to meet someone who understands the excitement of it all... would you like to come in for a cup of chamomile tea?" she asked.

Severus agreed and followed her into the cottage. The cottage was small and simply decorated. She invited him to sit in the living area while she prepared the tea in the tiny kitchen just beyond. Past that, he saw a narrow hallway which he assumed led to the bedroom and bath area. As she set the pot on to boil, Severus studied some of her pictures on the wall- one in particular of she and her mother. Camellia was smiling freely but her mother seemed to be glancing over her shoulder in fear. It was a very odd picture.

Camellia brought over two cups of chamomile tea. It smelled wonderful. Severus accepted his gratefully and took a sip. It tasted even better than it smelled.

Camellia also took a sip and smiled. "So, you came all the way, from the sounds of it England, just for some Salvia Divinorum?" she asked lightly.

"Er, yes, I was in need of some," he replied cautiously.

She nodded. "So, what's your name?" she inquired.

Severus turned red. He can't believe he had neglected to introduce himself! "Severus. Severus Snape," he revealed, embarrassedly.

"It's alright, Severus," she consoled him. "I know you were excited about the Magic Mint."

He stared into her beautiful silvery blue eyes and had to force himself to remember his task. "I know my, er, friend would like me to pay respects to your mother. Is she around?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Camellia dropped her eyes and set her cup on the table. "She is not well," she whispered. "She is not here."

Instinctively, Severus placed his hand on hers. At once, he cringed at his action. Having never been shown much affection as a child, Severus himself was not comfortable with the casual touch. How could he think that this beautiful creature would want his ugly, sallow hand resting on her lovely, soft one? She seemed grateful for the consolation however, and did not pull away.

"I'm sorry," Severus said, pulling his hand away; not only for her mother, but for everything. For what he knew he had yet to do to complete this task for the Dark Lord. But Camellia took it at face value.

"Thank you," she said simply, taking another drink of tea. "So, Severus, tell me, what do you do in England?" she asked, changing the subject and her demeanor.

He relayed that he had just received his N.E.W.T.'s from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was now traveling abroad as students often do. She sighed in longing.

"Was it brilliant at Hogwarts? I always wanted to go to Wizarding School. I got my letter from Beauxbatons Academy, but alas Maman didn't want me to leave her. Besides, we were traveling all the time."

Severus had never heard of someone being denied the right to go to school. He suddenly felt very sorry for her. "How did you learn your magic?" he asked.

Camellia sipped her tea. "From Maman," she replied. "Maman's mother, my grandmother, was a natural witch. A wood nymph. From the forest, you know? She taught me natural magic. Which is mostly nonverbal. I didn't even get a wand until I was 15. And of course, I bought that myself, with my own money. I also bought spell books and things and taught myself the rest." She shrugged." I know it's unconventional, but it's all I could do, really. Maman had us moving so often, I suppose I am grateful to learn as much as I did."

"Why did you move so much?" Severus asked.

Camellia shrugged. "Maman was restless. Sometimes she would get spooked and we would move in the middle of the night. I don't really know. She never discussed it with me. After she took ill, I came back here, to the family cottage." She gripped her teacup uncomfortably.

Severus hated to press on but knew he must. "Was it just the two of you? What about your father?"

Camellia turned her silvery blue eyes to him. "I don't know who my father is," she said matter-of-factly. "Maman would never talk about him, no matter how many questions I asked."

Apparently tired of the subject, she cupped her hands around Severus's teacup, which now held lukewarm tea. In an instant, the liquid was bubbling hot again. Severus gazed at her in amazement.

She blushed slightly. "Natural magic," she informed him with a smile. "It hasn't all been so bad."

They both sipped their tea in silence. When they finished she gathered the teacups up and took them to the sink, where they washed themselves.

Camellia turned to him. "I was about to go down to the brook and harvest some Goldenseal. It grows wild there. Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Certainly, I could use some for my potion stores," he replied, and together they set out into the forest.

He admired the way she danced when she walked, and stopped to smell every flower. There was something about being with her, in that forest, that made him feel a million miles away from everything.

When they arrived, Camellia conjured up two baskets and they went about pulling up the Goldenseal. The whole plant was useful and they tucked several into their baskets. Camellia warned Severus not to pick too many.

"In the US, Goldenseal is endangered because of over-harvesting," she informed him. "I don't want that to happen here."

When they were done, Camellia sat down on the banks of the brook, kicked off her shoes, and dipped in her feet. Severus settled himself uncomfortably next to her. She laid on her side and ran her fingers through the grass.

"I love it here," she said. "I love being in nature, away from the harshness of the city. It was bittersweet, coming back here. Did you grow up in London?" she asked. "You seem to love Herbology and plants too much for a city kid."

He lounged back on his elbow and shredded blades of grass. "I lived in a small house by the river in the city," he began. "But whenever I could I would go to the park or the woods. I would practice my charms there."

She smiled wryly. "Escaping?" she asked.

He looked into her silvery eyes. "You could say that," he replied softly.

She seemed to understand without further comment. Her gaze softened and Severus felt as if she were staring straight into his thoughts.

She slipped her shoes back on and turned to him. "You know," she said quietly, gazing off towards the woods. "One of my favorite flowers is the Christmas Rose," she told him. "They are such beautiful plants and they bloom in the harshest of conditions. I think all that hardship is what must make them so beautiful." She looked at him. "Don't you think?"

Severus felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Could she hear it? he thought wildly. Was she calling him beautiful? He refused to let his mind even entertain the notion- surely he was over-analyzing her statement. He couldn't afford to let his emotions run wild.

She brushed off her dress and stood up. "We should be getting back," she said, and offered him her hand.

When they arrived back at the cottage, Severus felt his head spinning. He knew he had to get out of there to clear his thoughts and concentrate on his mission. Her eyes were entirely too luminous, her smile too brilliant, and her touch too intoxicating. He gathered together his Salvia Divinorum and Goldenseal and asked how much he owed her.

"Don't be silly," she replied. "You paid me in company." She smiled her beautiful smile again.

"I ought to be getting back to the village; it's getting late," Severus said reluctantly.

She looked thoughtful. "Why don't you come out for dinner tomorrow, if you're still here?" she asked.

Severus was happy for the proposal, for more than one reason. "Certainly," he replied.

Severus bid her farewell and followed the dirt road back into the village. There was a spring to his step that wasn't there before.

Back in his room at the inn, Severus grew panicky. He could not allow the feelings he was obviously developing for Camellia interfere with the Dark Lord's quest. He had to prove himself in this task or the Dark Lord wouldn't give a second thought to killing him- or worse. He simply had to find where her mother was.

Besides, he thought, these feelings had done nothing for him previously with Lily other than provide heartache. There was no guarantee that Camellia would reciprocate them. She was obviously lonely and desired company and that was it.

Nevertheless, as he rolled over to go to sleep, he couldn't shake her image from behind his eyelids.

* * *

Over the next few days, Severus spent practically all day from sunrise to sunset at Camellia's cottage. He had managed to convince himself that as far as the Dark Lord knew, he was still tracking the whereabouts of Gardenia DuBois down. He then gave in to the pleasure of Camellia's company, albeit not completely- he managed to reserve himself from any further fanciful romantic notions.

They got on extremely well- each seeming to fill a void for the other. Camellia missed interaction with people, and Severus desired a confidante- indeed he grew closer to Camellia in a few days than he had anyone ever in his life, Lily included.

Severus discovered that despite her lack of training, Camellia was quite a clever witch. She was also a good instructor, and was able to teach Severus quite a few non-verbal spells. She was particularly good at memory-erasing spells, but although he was shouting "Oblivate!" with increased zeal, he couldn't even make her forget a few seconds. Soon, though, he was warming tea in his hand, and she was crying, "Brilliant, Sev, that was just brilliant!" and throwing her arms around him. Camellia was very demonstrative of her friendly affection, and Severus savored each embrace, as if he were never to receive another.

When they weren't doing spells, or working in the greenhouse, they were chatting about anything and everything. Well, everything except about what information Severus needed to know. He ignored the nagging feeling that he was wrong for hiding his mission from Camellia- he couldn't bear to lose her friendship now.

Their favorite place was down by the brook, where they would lounge and have long talks. Camellia relayed her lonely travels with an obviously paranoid mother and Severus talked about his parents, who spent more time fighting with each other than paying mind to Severus. He talked about feeling an outcast at school- about James Potter and Sirius Black and their cruel jokes. But there was one subject he couldn't bear to bring up- Lily.

Camellia laid back on the blanket they now brought with them to the brook. Her long, golden hair spread out in a fan shape over the ground. She hated to hear the stories of his mistreatment, he could tell. Her eyes flashed silver when she listened. She sighed deeply and turned her eyes on him. "Didn't you ever have any friends?"

"There was one. We were friends from the time we were little until 5th year. Then I ruined it." Out poured the story of the day he called Lily a mudblood and lost her forever.

Camellia reached over and took his hand. She looked so sorrowful that he almost felt guilty for telling her the sordid tale. "Did she ever forgive you?" she asked.

Severus shook his head. "No. We barely spoke after that."

Camellia cocked her head and looked into his eyes. "You love her, don't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Severus didn't look away. "Yes," he replied softly.

"Why don't you tell her?" Camellia asked quietly.

Severus shook his head. "It's too late. She's married. She married the man that I despise. James Potter."

Camellia squeezed his hand in a gentle way. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

Severus felt dejected, and it must have showed because Camellia scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She laced her fingers through his.

"My mother is in St. Hygea's Hospital," Camellia revealed. "She's in the psychiatric ward. She's convinced someone is trying to kill us. That's why we moved so much. I never witnessed anything that would make me think someone was after us. Her mental state deteriorated quickly, and she would lock herself inside a hotel room and tape up the windows and mirrors." Camellia took a deep breath, and her voice was shaking as if she were fighting back tears. "I didn't know what else to do, so I took her into the hospital. And ever since then, she's gotten worse. She won't even see me now. She thinks I am evil." Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and she cried onto his robe. He felt exhilarated but terrible at the same time. He had gotten the information he needed, but at what price?

Camellia looked up and Severus took in her beautiful tearstained face. She looked directly into his eyes. "Severus, I think you're wonderful. And I can't imagine anyone not loving you," she whispered.

Severus felt his heart thudding painfully inside his chest; he was sure she could feel it, but it didn't matter... they were kissing... her lips on his... and she tasted sweet, like the sweetest honey he had ever tasted... and they were on the blanket... and she was under him. He felt a million emotions at the same time, going wild, trying to control his mind and body... she reached up and touched his face and smiled.

* * *

They laid on the blanket for awhile longer- Camellia with her arms around him and her head on his chest, and Severus drinking in the intoxicating scent of her hair. She smelled like gardenias. He kissed her forehead and she sighed and snuggled up next to him tighter.

They walked hand in hand back to the cottage at sundown. The air seemed crisper, the night clearer, the stars brighter. Everything looked more beautiful than Severus had ever seen it.

At the cottage, she asked him to stay the night. He wanted to more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but he knew he had to refuse. The mark on his arm had been tingling the last few hours and he knew the Dark Lord was getting impatient. Let him relay his information and then he could return to the cottage, and more importantly, to Camellia.

After several more kisses from Camellia (he found them as irresistible and warming as butterbeer) he was on his way back to the inn. The thought of relaying his information was surprisingly light on his mind. He was more consumed with thoughts of Camellia and the promise of happy times ahead, the first such promise that he had ever had.

* * *

Once back in his room at the Inn, Severus Disapparated and found himself once again inside the rundown shack in Little Hangleton.

"Severus... I trust you have some information for me at last..." the soulless voice from the ratty chair hissed.

"Yes, my Lord. The woman you inquire about is a patient in the mental unit at St. Hygea's Wizarding Hospital in France," he revealed.

Severus felt his skin prickle at the Dark Lord's cold laugh. "Well done, Severus, well done. You have proven yourself... you may go... I now have some business to attend to..." With that, Severus heard a POP! and found himself back in the room in Belle Foret, trying to suppress his feelings of foreboding about what he had just done.

* * *

The next day he was back at Camellia's. It was raining and they had spent the day on the couch in front of the fire, reading from one of Camellia's grandmother's books. They sat as close as they possibly could, often pausing for a kiss and then laughing as they tried to find their place again. Finally, they gave up the former for the latter, and Severus found himself falling deeper and dangerously in love with Camellia.

"Won't you stay tonight, Severus?" she pleaded, and he nodded eagerly. If it were up to him, he would never leave the cottage again.

Together, they made dinner, lighting fairy lights and making the cottage shimmer. They laughed and carried on, and Severus wondered if this was what a real, loving home should have been like. His eyes met her luminous ones and he knew she was thinking the same thing. As they were about to eat, Severus heard a rustle and in through the window flew a large brown owl, which dropped a letter on the roast pheasant that he had started to slice.

It was addressed to Camellia. Her brow furrowed. "I wonder what..." she began, tearing it open. As she read it, her eyes opened wide and filled with tears. "Noooo!" she wailed, dropping the letter. She covered her face with her hands and ran sobbing into her bedroom.

His heart pounding, Severus followed her. She was lying on the bed, facedown, crying. He sat down next to her and caressed her head and back. "Camellia, what is it? What's happened?" he asked, concerned.

She looked at him with eyes full of pain. "Maman's dead," she sobbed.

Severus went cold. No, he thought, but he knew better. How could he be so stupid? There was only one reason the Dark Lord went looking for people. He knew it, but he had been so blindsided by the dreams of a life with Camellia that he had not given it a second thought that he had condemned her mother to death.

"What? How?" is what he said now, choking the words out.

"They think somehow she got up to the roof and jumped," Camellia cried. "But that doesn't make sense. How could she- Why would she-?" her sobs increased.

"Let me go get the letter," Severus told her, and went back to the kitchen to retrieve it. He picked it up from the floor and brought it back into her room. Camellia sat up and laid up against him, sniffling and wiping her tears. He put one arm around her tightly and grasped the letter with his other hand.

"'We regret to inform you of the death of your mother, Gardenia DuBois Riddle on...'" Severus heard his voice trail off. "Riddle? Your mother's last name is Riddle?"

Camellia sniffed. "That's her married name. She never went by it. We always traveled by DuBois. Riddle was my father's name. That's all I know of him."

Severus stiffened. He felt cold all over. It couldn't be. It had to be. Everything made sense now... The Dark Lord's birth name was Tom Riddle. He was known at Hogwarts that way. Up until about 10 years ago, when he began going by Lord Voldemort...

He looked at Camellia. She was his daughter. Voldemort obviously didn't know about her, or he would have wanted her too... wanted to kill her. Severus felt sick. "I've made a terrible mistake," he murmured.

Camellia looked at him in surprise. "What? Mistake? Severus?"

He couldn't bear to look her in her beautiful eyes, the eyes he loved so much. "I didn't know..." he stammered. He couldn't keep it from her. He poured out the long, terrible story of his assignment to her. When he was done, he shamefully dared to look at her.

Her face was white and her eyes were huge. Her chin was trembling. He reached over instinctively to hold her hand, and to his relief she didn't pull away.

"My father is the Dark Lord? And he wants to kill me? And you work for him?" She looked at Severus in fear.

Severus dropped to his knees and pressed his hands into hers. "Camellia, I love you. I promise won't hurt you. We'll... we'll run away. He won't find us. Just you and me, Camellia, please!" He buried his face in her lap.

She dropped down to his level. "Severus, if you desert him, he will find us. He is the Dark Lord. He found Maman..." her voice trailed off.

"I can't go back," Severus moaned. "He's a Legilimens. He will penetrate my thoughts. He will find you." He felt the Dark Mark prickle on his arm. "He's going to be summoning me! I can't go!"

Camellia was trembling as she looked him in the eye. "You have to, Sev."

He shook his head. "No. NO! He will know... he will find you..."

Camellia took a deep breath. "There is one way." She stood up and went to retrieve her wand.

Severus held his breath. Why, why did he not deserve happiness? Why was it when he finally found some, it was wrenched away? He couldn't go on like this. He wouldn't go on without Camellia.

Camellia came back in with her wand and a necklace. She kissed the pendant and slipped it around his neck. "This will protect and keep you safe," she told him.

Severus touched the necklace. It was warm. "Camellia... what?"

"Ssh..." she said. She put her arms around him and gave him the deepest kiss he had ever imagined in his life. His heart felt as if it would burst. When she let go, her face was wet again with tears.

"I love you, Severus Snape. And I always will," she whispered.

"Camellia, I love you too," he replied. "But what..."

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she pointed her wand at him and said "Obliviate!"

* * *

S E V E N T E E N Y E A R S L A T E R

Professor Severus Snape made his way down to the Herbology greenhouse for some plants to refill his stores. He was missing some gillyweed and he was sure that Potter had taken it. The mere thought of Potter made his teeth clench. He had to constantly remind himself that he was not just James's son, but Lily's as well.

On the way to the greenhouse, grumbling to himself, his nose encountered a sweet smell. Gardenias. For some unexplained reason, his heart suddenly felt lighter and his limbs went tingly. He sniffed the air again. Yes, it was the gardenias. He touched his necklace. Then, he couldn't explain why, but he snipped a few Gardenia blossoms and tucked them into his robes. He smiled to himself and went on his way.


End file.
